<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Glass and Crumpled Bills [Podfic] by podfic_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791188">Broken Glass and Crumpled Bills [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover'>podfic_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of '<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755889">Broken Glass and Crumpled Bills</a>' by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock">igrockspock</a>:</p>
<p>When Claire's parents taught her to stand up for people, they probably didn't imagine she'd develop a secret career stitching up vigilantes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Glass and Crumpled Bills [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755889">Broken Glass and Crumpled Bills</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock">igrockspock</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
  <tbody>
<tr>
<td class="cover">


<p class="cover-designer">Cover by podfic_lover</p>
</td>
<td class="content">
<h2>Stream</h2>
<audio></audio>
<h2>Downloads</h2>
<ul>
<li>
<b>MP3:</b> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/xy95ahcwlzp6btx/%5BDaredevil%5D%20Broken%20Glass%20and%20Crumpled%20Bills%20HQ.mp3?dl=0">Dropbox</a> | <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/12P-Z8bnUZI6pPyFOQmZ26apSjH2fQp6g/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a> | <a href="https://download1482.mediafire.com/yk6byp0mfheg/i4oh8v8uc9ppk36/%5BDaredevil%5D+Broken+Glass+and+Crumpled+Bills+HQ.mp3">Mediafire</a> </li>
<li>
<b>M4B:</b> <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/j1q4t4bcbhowr7f/%5BDaredevil%5D%20Broken%20Glass%20and%20Crumpled%20Bills.m4b?dl=0">Dropbox</a> | <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/12qwS-xG4-7PobmpmwMa6uPcmdkTq-hPx/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a> | <a href="https://download1495.mediafire.com/7nicrj7pkl9g/rgvzkbgixr1o6mt/%5BDaredevil%5D+Broken+Glass+and+Crumpled+Bills.m4b">Mediafire</a> </li>
<h2>Size</h2>
<li>
<b>MP3 &amp; M4B:</b> 5MB<br/>
</li>
<h2>Duration</h2>
<li>
<b>MP3 &amp; M4B:</b> 2:48min</li>
</ul>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>